The Waiter
by 3birds
Summary: Hanya cerita Maki dan seorang pelayan cafe. Harem, genderbend. Btw, cover image by Min.
1. Chapter 1

"Nggak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja" seutas senyum tulus tersungging dari wajah seorang anak laki-laki yang muka, tangan dan kakinya dipenuhi plester luka. Muka bulatnya terlihat menahan sakit, namun tak setetes air mata tampak dari matanya.

Kata – kata itu, kilasan singkat kenangan itu membangunkan Maki dari tidurnya. _Ah, si gendut itu, sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu setelah kejadian itu._ Maki teringat lagi akan peristiwa saat dia masih sepuluh tahun dan diperkenalkan dengan calon tunangannya untuk pertama kalinya. Maki masih ingat rasa jengkel yang teramat saat Papanya memperkenalkannya dengan si gendut itu. Tak ada yang salah dari sikap tunangannya, dia hanya seorang anak laki – laki seusianya yang ramah namun sedikit pemalu, tapi karena perasaan tidak mau di dikte oleh Papanya –apalagi dia masih kecil, jalannya masih sangat panjang untuk memikirkan pertunangan- , Maki melakukan pemberontakan dengan mengerjai calon tunangannya. Maki membuat anak itu tersesat di hutan seharian agar dia marah padanya dan pertunangan mereka dibatalkan. Maki mengira kalau anak itu takkan pergi jauh, hanya akan menangis sampai bantuan datang menjemputnya. Namun anggapannya salah, anak itu kemudian ditemukan saat senja dengan baju kotor, kaki terkilir dan tubuhnya penuh luka baret. Anak itu bahkan tidak menangis dan marah padanya saat Maki meminta maaf. Rasa bersalah menyerangnya, namun dia tak dapat berbuat banyak untuk menebus kesalahannya karna hari itu juga adalah hari terakhir Maki bias melihatnya.

 _Aku bahkan lupa namanya,_ Maki tersenyum mengingat peristiwa itu sambil membayangkan anak itu sudah se gendut apa sekarang. Tak mau larut dengan masa lalu, Maki bergegas ke kamar mandi, bersiap untuk ke kampus, tempat yang belakangan ini disebutnya NERAKA.

Terlalu banyak tugas dan praktek, membuatnya hampir gila. Namun beberapa bulan belakangan Maki menemukan tempat yang tepat bagi dirinya untuk rileks dari hingar bingar kampus, bahkan ditempat itu juga membuatnya bisa berkonsentrasi saat membuat tugas tugasnya yang menggunung. Ditemani aroma khas coffee dan suasana yang menentramkan, cafee itu benar benar sebuah tempat yang sangat sempurna dan Maki mengakui bahwa dirinya sangat bersyukur telah menemukan tempat itu.

"Permisi, silahkan coffee anda" seorang pelayan laki laki menyadarkan Maki dari pikirannya yang berat akibat tugas kampus yang harus diselesaikannya.

Maki memalingkan wajahnya dari laptop ke pelayan tersebut. Lama dia memandang kosong pada si pelayan.

"Anda ingin saya menemani anda sore ini?" si pelayan tersenyum ramah sambil sedikit membungkuk kea rah Maki.

"tidak" balasnya pelan sambil kembali menatap pada laptopnya.

Si pelayan hendak pergi saat Maki tiba tiba berubah pikiran, "tunggu! Mungkin lebih baik kamu tetap disini"

Pelayan itu berbalik dengan seutas senyum.

"Jangan berikan wajah tengil itu padaku dan cepatlah duduk" Kadang, senyuman si pelayan yang selalu melayaninya setiap singgah di cafee itu membuatnya tersinggung, sekan akan mengolok olok dirinya yang sangat jarang tersenyum.

Ada sesuatu yang khas dari cafee ini, bukan hanya memberikan pelayanan yang bagus dan suasananya yang menentramkan, namun juga kenyamanan tamu diutamakan. Tamu bisa memilih pelayan yang akan menyuguhkan coffee mereka, bahkan bisa memilih untuk ditemani oleh si pelayan sebagai teman ngobrol, atau hanya sekedar duduk diam di seberang meja dengan tujuan yang tak jelas seperti yang sering Maki lakukan kepada pelayan pribadinya sekarang.

Hari berikutnya, Maki datang tanpa membawa tugas. Bukan karna tidak ada tugas, tapi pikirannya diambil alih oleh masalah pribadinya. Dengan cemberut Maki menyesap coffe ditemani pelayan yang menatap penuh prihatin padanya. "Sesuatu terjadi antara anda dan pacar aktor anda?"

Banyak hal yang sudah Maki ceritakan pada pelayannya. Kadang Maki heran kenapa hanya kepada orang ini dia mampu bercerita tentang hal hal menyangkut dirinya, bahkan Maki tidak bisa terbuka pada Mamanya sendiri. Apakah karna cafee ini menjamin kerahasiaan tentang masalah pelanggannya? Selama ini Maki selalu berpikir demikian, namun ada kalanya dia meragukannya.

"Tebakan yang bagus, aku nggak tahu apakah harus bangga padamu atau malah menyesal karna membiarkanmu tahu masalahku" senyumnya sinis.

Pelayan itu tersenyum, memberikan kata demi kata, kalimat demi kalimat yang membuat Maki bisa lebih tenang. "Anda hanya perlu percaya padanya"

Maki melipat kedua tangannya di dada "kadang aku berpikir kamu cukup berpengalaman dalam masalah cinta. Punya pacar?"

Si Pelayan hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

Beberapa hari kemudian Maki kembali datang, membaca sebuah majalah ditangannya saat pelayannya datang membawakan coffee.

"Sepertinya pacarmu mendapatkan berita utama di majalah itu"

Maki kaget dan segera menutup majalahnya "Kamu melihatnya?"

"Hanya tulisan"

"Baguslah" Maki merasa lega, memang dia menceritakan hubungannya dengan pacarnya yang merupakah actor yang sedang naik daun, tapi pelayannya tak pernah tahu bagaimana rupa pacarnya itu, "Bukan berita utama, hanya selingan saja" Maki mengambil cangkir coffeenya, menyesapnya sedikit dan perhatiannya teralihkan pada pelayannya yang memandang sendu pada sampul majalah yang dibawanya.

"Kamu mengidolakannya?"

Pelayan terbangun dari lamunannya "Siapa?"

"Itu, yang disampul" Maki menunjuk sampul majalah yang di bawanya tadi, memperlihatkan sosok perempuan bermata biru dan rambut pirang yang panjang menganakan dress bernuansa musim panas.

Pelayan itu tersenyum tipis "mungkin".

"Artis multi talenta gini, belum lagi wajahnya juga cantik, nggak heran bahkan pelayan cupu seperti kamu pun juga suka sama dia"

"Begitukah?" jawabnya masih dengan seutas senyum palsu, kini.

Kunjungan berikutnya bukanlah kunjungan di jadwal yang biasanya dia lakukan, Maki bahkan yakin mungkin dia tidak akan bisa di temani oleh pelayannya yang biasa. Jujur saja, berhadapan dengan orang baru bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan bagi Maki, malah dia sangat menghindari hal itu. Namun konfliknya dengan Papanya belakangan ini cukup membuatnya ingin menenangkan diri, setidaknya dia bisa menyendiri disini sebelum berhadapan lagi dengan Papanya malam ini.

Dari meja yang biasa ia tempati, dengan pelayan yang tak familiar mengantarkan coffee baginya, Maki menolak saat pelayan itu menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya. Dia mencoba mencari sosok pelayannya yang biasa, mungkin sedang bersama pengunjung yang lain. Dan benar saja, tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menemukan pelayan itu, duduk berhadapan dengan seorang perempuan muda dengan rambut panjang abu abu di sudut ruangan di dekat jendela. Ada yang beda darinya, posturnya lebih rileks dan santai, senyumnya begitu lepas saat berbicara dengan lawan bicaranya, tak seperti bersama Maki dimana pelayan itu memberikan tanggapannya dengan bijaksana dan dewasa. Bersama perempuan muda itu, dia tampak seperti anak muda pada umumnya, pemuda yang enerjik yang melakukan hal membosankan dikampus saat pagi dan bekerja paruh waktu saat sore dan malam.

 _Kenapa dia begitu berbeda?_ Ada letupan kecil di hati Maki, sesuatu yang tak bisa ia ungkapkan, seperti ada sedikit ganjalan di hatinya, atau sebuah keinginan untuk bisa mendapatkan apa yang didapat oleh perempuan muda berambut abu abu itu dari pelayan yang selama ini dianggapnya cupu –hanya karna dia tak begitu tahu tentang dunia hiburan-.

Merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya, Maki mencoba untuk menghiraukan pelayannya, namun matanya tak mau mematuhi perintah otaknya sehingga dia harus mengutuk dirinya beberapa kali karna pemandangan yang dilihatnya mulai membuatnya gelisah. _Mungkin mencuci muka akan mendinginkan otakku._ Maki bergegas ke restroom.

Air mulai sedikit menjernihkan pikirannya. _Aku datang kemari untuk menenangkan diri, bukan untuk memata matai pelayan cupu itu._ Saat Maki keluar, Pelayannya sudah tidak ditempat tadi lagi, Maki tak mau ambil pusing lagi hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk kembali kerumahnya.

"Sampai jumpa, Umi"

"Hm, hati – hati, sampaikan salamku pada Honoka" Pelayan itu melambai pelan pada tamu yang bersama dengannya tadi.

Maki tanpa sengaja melihat salam perpisahan kedua orang tersebut di depan pintu cafee saat dirinya hendak pergi. Maki mulai berpikir bahwa hubungan mereka tidak sebatas pelayan dan tamu, namun lebih dari itu. Masih tetap berdiri dengan pikirannya, Maki tak sadar bahwa pelayannya sudah berbalik dan memperhatikannya.

"Anda datang hari ini? Harusnya anda beritahu saya"

"Hanya kunjungan mendadak, dan bukan berarti aku ingin bertemu denganmu"

Pelayan itu tersenyum, senyum yang seperti biasa, bukan seperti yang dia berikan pada tamu sebelumnya.

"Anda sudah mau pergi?"

Maki mengangguk.

"Terimakasih atas kunjungannya" Sang pelayan sedikit membungkuk pada Maki.

"Umi" gumam Maki pelan, namun masih bisa didengar.

Si pelayan mengangkat kepalanya, melihat pada Maki dengan heran.

"Namamu. Umi,kan?"

Umi tersenyum, kali ini dengan cara yang berbeda, dia hampir tertawa, ekspresinya mirip dengan yang dia berikan pada perempuan berambut abu abu sebelumnya.

"Ada yang lucu?" Maki bingung, dihatinya ada sedikit kepuasan melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"Tidak, hanya saja terasa aneh saat anda mulai tertarik dengan nama saya, bahkan kita sudah saling bicara selama 3 bulan lebih"

"Biasa saja" Maki mencoba menyembunyikan rasa malunya "Bagaimana denganmu, apa kamu tahu namaku?"

Tak heran Maki menanyakannya karna selama ini Umi tak pernah memanggilnya dengan nama, hanya menggunakan kata "anda" yang benar benar terasa kaku.

"Tentu saja, Nona Nishikino Maki" Umi mengambil tangan Maki, sedikit berlutut dan mencium punggung tangan Maki.


	2. Chapter 2

"Umi, lihat apa yang aku bawa" dengan wajah sombong Maki menunjukkan sebuah kartu berwarna abu abu gelap bertuliskan VVIP dengan namanya terukir diatasnya.

Umi melihat sekilas, melipat tangannya di dadanya sambil bersandar "Platinum card? Apa yang membuatmu menaikkan status tamu mu disini?"

Hanya butuh beberapa minggu saja untuk membuat Umi bersifat lebih santai pada Maki, tentu saja karna permintaan dari Maki.

"Ini!" Kali ini Maki menyodorkan sebuah undangan diatas meja.

Wajah Umi mengkerut, mencoba mengambil undangan tanpa benar benar memperhatikan undangan tersebut, "Kamu akan menikah?"

"Ngaak, bodoh. Baca dulu baru ngomong"

"Birthday party? NICO? Pacarmu?" Tentu saja Umi masih bingung mengingat sampai sekarangpun Maki belum pernah sekalipun menguak identitas pacarnya.

"Kaget? Bukankah dia sedang terkenal sekarang?" Maki memasang tampang sombong, ingin menunjukkan betapa hebatnya dirinya bisa mengencani seorang idol merangkap actor yang sedang digandrungi kaum hawa belakangan ini.

Kembali Umi mengkerutkan keningnya, ini bukan seperti Umi benar benar kaget seperti yang dituduhkan Maki padanya, hanya saja Umi merasa asing "Seperti apa rupanya?"

"Ya ampun Umi, karna inilah aku bilang kamu cupu. Yang lagi tenar aja kamu nggak tau" semua kesombongannya tiba tiba hilang berganti rasa jengkel.

"Okay, maaf soal itu" Umi membenarkan posisi duduknya, menggenggam kedua tangannya diatas meja "Jadi apa hubungan platinum card mu dengan undangan pesta ini?"

"Good point, Umi" kejengkelan tadi mulai mereda, dan Maki mulai terlihat serius. "Temani aku kesana"

"WHAT?" Umi tersentak, seperti ingin melompat dari kursinya.

"Jangan berikan ekspresi itu padaku. Sebagai pelayan yang bekerja disini tentunya kamu tau, pemilik platinum card berhak membawa pelayan café keluar dari café selama masih dalam jam kerja"

Umi masih tercengang, ingin mengeluarkan kata penolakan, tapi apa yang dikatakan tamunya benar "harusnya aturan itu tak pernah ada" umpatnya pelan.

"Kamu bilang apa?"

"Tentu saja aku tau aturan itu, hanya saja aku nggak menyangka kamu akan memilihku"

"Kamu tau aku nggak bisa terbiasa dengan orang baru, mau bagaimana lagi" Maki mengatakan seolah olah Umi adalah pilihan terakhir selagi sebenarnya Umi merupakan pilihan utamanya.

"Nanti pacarmu cemburu kamu bawa laki laki ke pestanya"

"Tenang saja, kamu nyamar jadi bodyguard aku"

"Bodyguard? What a lame" Umi membuang mukanya, mencoba pasrah.

"Ingat Umi, café mu mengutamakan pelayanan" Maki tersenyum sombong "Ah, sudah jam segini" Maki melihat jam ditangannya "Tenang saja, pestanya masih seminggu lagi. Nggak usah gugup karna akan ketemu orang orang tenar disana" Maki kemudian meninggalkan Umi di mejanya dengan seutas senyum kemenangan.

Umi menatap enggan pada kepegian Maki "Persetan dengan orang tenar. harusnya aku nggak menyetujui aturan itu" keluhnya sambil mengacak acak rambut biru kelamnya.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian platinum card, Maki datang dengan setumpuk tugas di mejanya.

"Kamu datang lagi, Maki" seolah tanpa minat, Umi meletakkan kopi tamunya dimeja dan duduk di kursi yang biasa ia duduki.

"Mana adab mu, Umi" Maki menyesap kopinya tanpa ambil pusing untuk melihat pada Umi.

Umi menyandar pada kursinya, melihat tidak ada lagi perlawanan dari Maki akibat sikap tak sopannya. "Mau aku bantu?"

"Emangnya bisa bantu apa?" Maki masih mengacuhkannya dan masih memilih mengutamakan laptop dan buku bukuya.

"Aku bisa bacakan buku itu untukmu selagi kamu mengetiknya di laptopmu"

Kali ini Maki berpaling padanya "…" hanya melihat tanpa berkata.

"Kamu nggak usah gengsi untuk mengatakan 'Baiklah', sedikit bantuan tidak akan melukai harga dirimu"

"Baiklah, kalau kamu memaksa"

Umi tersenyum meledek "Kamu tau, 'Baiklah' saja sudah cukup tanpa harus kamu tambah dengan kata lainnya". Umi menjangkau setumpuk buku di hadapan Maki "Mana yang harus aku bacakan untukmu?"

Umi masih membolak balik buku tebal milik Maki tanpa sadar seutas senyum terukir di bibir Maki. "Halaman 256 yang dikasih stabilo kuning"

"Hm…"

Maki masih memperhatikan Umi yang masih membolak balik buku kedokterannya "Jika saja aku tidak bersama Nico, mungkin aku sudah jatuh padamu"

Umi memalingkan perhatiannya pada Maki "Benarkah? Bukannya aku cupu"

"Hah, tenang saja, itu takkan pernah terjadi karna Nico dan aku akan berakhir di altar suci kelak"

"Percaya diri sekali" Seperti melecehkan, umi kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan buku di tangannya "Aku menemukannya, ayo mulai"

2 hari sebelum pesta, Maki kembali melakukan kunjungan. Baru saja Umi meletakkan kopi di meja, Maki langsung melontarkan keinginannya "Ayo shoping"

"Ayo apa?" Umi yang masih berdiri terlihat bingung dengan permintaan Maki.

"Belanja Umi, aku pikir aku butuh dress baru"

"Tapi…" Umi akan memberikan alasan penolakannya sampai Maki mengeluarkan Platinum card nya "Okay Okay, aku mengerti" dengan gontai Umi mengikuti Maki.

Saat masuk ke mobil, Umi menemukan sebuah majalah terletak di kursi penumpang. Umi lalu memungutnya dan duduk di sebelah bangku kemudi.

"Lihat covernya" Ucap Maki saat sudah siap di depan kemudi.

Umi sadar bahwa majalah yang dipegangnya terbalik dan menuruti perintah Maki. Sedikit ada perubahan di wajahnya saat menemukan gambar di cover depan majalah itu. Namun Maki tak bisa melihat itu karna fokus pada kemudinya.

"Kemaren kamu tanya bagaimana rupa Nico,kan?"

"…"

"Dia ada di sampul itu, bersama idol multi talent yang kamu sukai"

"…"

"Hey, kamu lebih pendiam hari ini"

Umi tersadar "Benarkah?"

"Bagaimana pacarku? Ganteng?"

"Hm…" Umi mengangguk pelan masih dengan majalah di tangannya.

"Ah, karna kamu hanya diam saja. Kenapa nggak baca majalah itu saja. Di sana artis blonde itu,…siapa namanya" Maki mengetuk ngetuk jarinya pada kemudi saat mencoba mengingat nama artis yang dimaksudnya.

"Ayase Eli"

"Yap, Ayase Eli. Hey, kamu tau namanya. Ternyata kamu memang fansnya Ayase Eli"

"Tertulis di cover" ungkap umi datar.

"Shit, harusnya aku tau pengetahuanmu soal artis itu 0 besar" Maki kecewa ternyata Umi masih tak berminat pada dunia keartisan. "Kesampingkan masalah itu, di wawancaranya dia mengungkap soal cinta pertamanya, yah karna film terbaru yang dibintanginya tentang hal itu, jadinya dia di wawancarai soal pengalamannya"

Umi melihat pada Maki dengan sedikit sendu.

"Katanya dia sangat mencintai cinta pertamanya, tapi karna impiannya untuk menjadi artis juga besar, mereka memutuskan untuk 'break'. Kutipan yang aku suka darinya 'Jika memang ditakdirkan bersama, maka kami akan kembali dipersatukan kelak', Bukankah itu manis?"

Umi kembali meluruskan duduknya ,"terdengar sedih". Responnya kemudian mencoba menahan pahit.

"Yah, mereka 'break' karna sama sama mengejar impian mereka. Aku yakin nantinya mereka akan bisa bersama lagi"

"Persetan dengan impian" Umi menggenggam erat majalah ditangannya.

"Kamu bilang apa"

"Karna kamu sudah ceritakan, jadi nggak perlu lagi aku baca ini" Umi melempar majalahnya ke dashboard.

"Hey, hati hati dengan majalahku"

Maki bukanlah tipe yang suka shoping, tapi sekalinya shoping, lamanya juga sama saja dengan perempuan yang suka shoping pada umumnya.

"Hey, kamu bilang tadi Cuma mau beli dress. Bukankah ini terlalu banyak untuk dipakai pada satu hari pesta?" Umi mengeluhkan barang barang belanjaan Maki yang dipegangnya.

"Bodoh, mana mungkin aku pakai semuanya dalam satu hari. Aku hanya tidak bisa menentukan mana yang bagus makanya aku beli aja semua yang aku suka"

"Luar biasa orang kaya" rutuk Umi.

"Baiklah, kita ke toko selanjutnya"

"Masih ada?" dengan penuh kesal Umi mengikuti Maki.

"Hey, Cepat. Jangan jalan kayak siput gitu"

"Tunggu tunggu, ini toko kan khusus menjual pakaian pria"

"Aku tau"

"Beli buat siapa? Kado buat pacarmu?"

"Bukan"

"?"

"Buat kamu. Berterimakasihlah karna majikanmu ini berbaik hati membelikanmu pakaian yang layak untuk ke pesta"

"Kamu pasti becanda" keluh Umi.

xxx

"Aku tak tau kalau kamu pandai mengemudi" Maki sedikit kagum saat Umi membukakan pintu penumpang baginya dan bergegas ke kursi kemudi. "Aku pikir kamu hanya beracting seolah olah menjadi bodyguard sesungguhnya"

"Sayang sekali anggapanmu salah. Walau aku bukan lulusan akademi bodyguard, sekelas mengemudi saja aku juga bisa"

"…" Maki kembali menatap kagum, mungkin Umi berasal dari kalangan orang kaya.

"Itu termasuk pelatihan yang diberikan café"

Maki cemberut, anggapan tentang Umi adalah anak orang kaya tadi menjadi sirna.

"Kenapa cemberut"

"Tadinya aku pikir kamu adalah pangeran kaya yang menyamar jadi rakyat jelata"

Umi tersenyum mengejek "Benarkah?"

"Tenang saja, anggapan itu sudah sirna"

Umi lalu tertawa "Apa yang kamu lakukan jika aku benar benar seorang pangeran yang kaya?"

"Kamu menggunakan kata 'jika', Maaf, aku lagi malas berandai andai sekarang" pandangan Maki masih tetap fokus kedepan tanpa mau mengacuhkan Umi.

Umi hanya membentuk O besar pada mulutnya dan mulai fokus mengemudi.

Maki sudah memberikan instruksi pada Umi, jika nanti berjalan ke dalam gedung, Umi tidak boleh berada disampingnya, tapi dibelakangnya.

"Umi, kamu tunggu disini. Aku ingin bertemu Nico"

Maki meninggalkan Umi di depan bar mini. Umi lalu duduk tanpa menghiraukan hiruk pikuk pesta disekelilingnya.

"Pesanan anda tuan?"

Umi tersentak dan menggeleng pelan sebagai tanda penolakan. Entah berapa lama Umi mematung di tempatnya sampai sebuah suara menyadarkannya.

"Umi, kamu disini?"

Perlahan Umi berpaling pada sumber suara yang kini duduk disampingnya. Nafasnya tercekat, detak jantungnya tak beraturan, terasa sakit dijantungnya. Kalau boleh memilih, ingin rasanya lari dari situasi ini.

"Eli" bisiknya.

Perempuan itu menatapnya lembut sambil tersenyum "aku merindukanmu".

xxx

 **keterangan** :

Untuk masuk ke café (yang saya sendiri belum tau mau kasih nama apa buat cafenya) tamu harus memiliki kartu keanggotaan. Ada tiga jenis kartu :

1\. Reguler = tamu biasa yang datang hanya untuk minum kopi saja

2\. Gold = Tamu yang selain minum juga ingin mengeluarkan uneg uneg tentang dirinya (curhat) pada pelayan

3\. Platinum = Tamu punya hak khusus membawa pelayannya keluar dari café

Perbedaan dari kepemilikan kartu tentu saja ada pada tagihannya. sangat jarang yang punya kartu keanggotaan Platinum, karna tagihannya yang selangit.

xxx

 _ **Hai Sonodass, terimakasih atas support nya. Belakangan ini sedang dalam mood untuk mengerjakan fic ini. Semoga saja tidak terlalu lama untuk menyudahi cerita ini.**_


End file.
